


take me into your loving arms

by tooruaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Flustered Nishinoya Yuu, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, ennoshita chikara is a little shit, kinoshita hisashi centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruaka/pseuds/tooruaka
Summary: “there was only one bed” (featuring an embarrassed kinoshita hisashi and a very flustered nishinoya yuu)
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	take me into your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to aliyah and the rest of the haikyuu hoes gc for helping me make this even though all you guys really did was cause me stress /lh

“uh, chika?”

“yeah ‘sashi?”

hisashi regarded his best friend with suspicion in his eyes as he received his room key and quietly voiced his wonder to his captain.

“we usually share a room, so.. why are you so adamant that i room with yuu? i mean- i..i have no complaints but...” hisashi trailed off, giving chikara the chance to observe his friend in his flustered state. he offers an amused grin and raises an eyebrow teasingly.

“got a problem with your _captain’s_ decision?”

before hisashi could answer, there was a loud shout of “hisashi! chikara!” and they both turned around to see yuu running towards them both with his arms up in the air and a huge smile lighting up his face. hisashi doesn’t understand _why_ exactly yuu looked so excited but he pocketed that thought for a later time.

“hey yuu-kun,” ennoshita smiled amusedly at the excited libero, handing him his room key “here you go, don’t stay up too late you two”.

the two players looked at each other and smiled; a big, excited one coming from the shorter and a smaller and shier, but still just as genuine as the other’s on the taller one. hisashi felt his face heat up slightly and quickly moved to open the door. upon opening the door, the two instantly noticed an issue (one that hisashi just knew that his captain set up on purpose).

_there was only one bed._

hisashi silently cursed not only his best friend for setting this up while knowing that he has feelings for the libero, but also his face for heating up and making him appear as red as a tomato.

“u-um... what should we do?” hisashi stutters out, much to his own displeasure.

“well! there’s not much we um.. _c-can_ do so.. u-um...” hisashi turned to look at the older one with shock written on his face.

_‘is yuu.. flustered? no... i must be imagining things’_

the two quietly entered the room and placed their belongings down near the middle of the room as they hadn’t decided which side was who’s. yuu let hisashi use the bathroom first while he collected his thoughts while sitting on the bed. hisashi entered and they switched roles, with hisashi uncomfortably on top the covers, waiting for yuu to return and for them to figure out the sleeping situation. hisashi was more than happy to offer the bed to yuu and take the floor if it meant that yuu would sleep well.

hisashi realized what he was thinking and felt his face heat up and started shaking his head to get those embarrassing thoughts out of his head. unfortunately for him, that was the exact moment that the other left the bathroom and all he witnessed was hisashi shaking his head very quickly with a beet red face and smiled fondly.

yuu cleared his throat to announce his presence and asked hisashi if he could take the left side of the bed and who was hisashi to say no when yuu was looking at him with those eyes (the way he usually looks at hisashi) even if he really wanted the left side?

they got into the bed and both tried to stay out of each other’s space, which proved to be hard since they both tried to hog the blankets and simply ended up pulled towards each other. after lots of pulling, they were both satisfied with the amount they had taken and they weren’t making any contact so they said their goodnights and tried to fall asleep. they have to wake up early the next morning after all. unfortunately for hisashi, he was very on guard for any movement that yuu could make.

it took some time and a bit of tossing and turning but yuu had finally fallen asleep and hisashi was finally able to let his guard down and drift off to sleep.

hisashi woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the blinds in the early morning, soft laughing, the clicks of phone cameras and a weight on his chest. he opened his eyes to see chikara, ryuu and kazuhito standing in the doorway, taking pictures of the two and giggling like schoolgirls with a secret.

confused and still half asleep, hisashi tried to roll over but is reminded of the weight on his chest. he looked down and felt his face turn bright red as he saw the object of his affections; nishinoya yuu, half on top of him in starfish pose with his arms wrapped around hisashi’s waist, happily snoring away without a problem in the world.

what made hisashi even _more_ flustered was the sight of his own arms wrapped around yuu’s body, holding him as one would hold their significant other. the three standing at the door were continuously snapping pictures (or in chikara’s case, recording) the scene unfolding in front of them. it seemed that the noise, the light and the movement from under him (hisashi trying to push the smaller boy off of him) woke yuu up and he slowly lifted his head up and yawned, bringing up a hand to rub at his eyes and said good morning to the boy under him (which definitely did _not_ make hisashi’s feelings even stronger, _not in the_ _slightest, thank you very much_ ) and hisashi felt his mind go blank and his face heat up at the sight in front of him.

“g-good morning.. yuu”.

“g’mornin’ sashi,” he yawned, moving fully on top of hisashi and burrowing his face into said boy’s chest, “is it time to get up yet?”

hisashi turned and looked at the time on his phone and saw that they had twenty minutes before they had to get ready and he told the other as much.

yuu lifted his head up to smile tiredly at the other and hisashi noted the soft blush on his cheeks that had spread to the tips of yuu’s ears as he placed his head back into its previous position.

and hisashi decided then and there that the giggling and potential blackmail pictures and videos that the others had taken and the teasing that was yet to come weren’t all that bad if he got to experience the small, tired libero laying on top of him and holding onto him like a lover would.

**Author's Note:**

> kinonoya deserves the best and Only the best
> 
> comments are appreciated! :]
> 
> anyways follow me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/atsutsukis) and we can scream about haikyuu together! <3


End file.
